


The little things

by TheCrownedStag



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownedStag/pseuds/TheCrownedStag
Summary: A little look into Benny's relationship with on Jason Bull(slight au, where Jason never dated Izzy)
Relationships: Jason Bull/Benny Colón
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The little things

Benny on dating Jason, (Jason never dated his sister) Jason was an eccentric taste both in and out of the bedroom, as Benny Colòn as come to learn. Dating the man was a challenge and Benny loves a challenge it's why he became a prosecutor and then joined TAC and why he agreed to date, Jason. 

Having a partner that could read you better then you could read yourself was…it took some time to get used to. With Jason Bull every touch, every word is meticulously planned. He will use ‘baby’ when he has a request or favors or a question. The shortened version ‘babe’ is the warning for bad news revolving work. The one and only time Jason uses the word ‘pookie’ was just to get a rise out of Benny

Even touches were calculated hand on the shoulder to boost his confidence, arm slung over the shoulder pressed side to side for reassurance, a kiss to the temp for affection, the temple kiss was an open PDA that could happen anytime Bull felt like it, especially at work. Benny didn’t realize it was a reward system till much later, after the strudel argument in Callisto, much to Jason’s enjoyment. As it were Jason Bull was not a spontaneous man or lover.

The only spontaneous thing Jason Bull has ever done was the first time he said: “I love you.” It wasn’t in bed as Benny was used to with past lovers, no it was after court when Benny was the lawyer for their client. Pressing harder and harder against the witness withdrawing at the right moment and pushing back in a new direction. Bull didn’t even wait for the ‘not guilty’ verdict. He ambushes Benny after the court was adjured. Benny barely made it two steps out of the room before Bull was on him. Hands cupping his face lips pressed together, both breathless when Bull says.

“God, I love you.” And when Jason Bull says ‘I love you’ Benny knew he meant it.

“I love you too,” Benny smiled, seemed really finally hearing those words he didn’t know he longed for.

“Let's go get a drink back at my place.” 

“Let's.” To two left hand in hand like two giddy teenagers. 

Benny was the only one embarrassed when Cable showed the courthouse security footage to the team after the ‘not guilty’ verdict.


End file.
